Comment leur histoire s'était terminé
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Réaction de Charles Vane quand il apprend l'arrestation d'Eleanor Guthrie après la saison 2. CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION, JE N'EN SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR.


Ey ! Nouvelle petite traduction d'un excellent OS sur Black Sails signé par la talentueuse **PiratePlume** où **Oftheranger** sur Tumblr ! Je la remercie infiniment de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son texte en français et de le poster, n'hésitez surtout pas aller à avoir le texte original sur son compte **"Archive Of Our Own"** sous le pseudo **PiratePlume** ! Le texte original à pour titre **"How Their Story Ended"**.

Je rappelle donc que je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce texte, uniquement la traductrice !

 **Résumé de l'auteur :** _"Laissant les ruines de Charlestown dans leur sillage, Charles Vane, avec Flint et son équipage, font voile pour rentrer à Nassau. Un arrêt doit d'abord être fait à Tortuga pour réapprovisionner les fournitures nécessaires pour compléter le voyage et c'est là que les pirates apprennent que leurs actes ne sont pas les seuls événement qui vont changer leur vie. Alors que la plupart des hommes de Nassau accueille cette nouvelle avec joie, Charles à une réaction très différente..."_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _"Juste quelque chose au hasard que j'ai décidé d'écrire, clairement et évidemment ceci n'est pas la "fin" pour eux, mais Charles à le droit d'être mélodramatique."_

Ce OneShot se passe juste après le final de la saison 2 et met en scène la réaction de Charles quand il apprend l'arrestation d'Eleanor. J'ai adorée la version de cet auteur, et j'espère que vous aussi ! :D

Bisous et bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.

 **PS :** Comme toujours, ma traduction n'est pas excellente, j'apprends encore et toujours :')

* * *

D'humeur à célébrer était les hommes turbulents qui s'était entassé dans de longs bateaux par rang et qui ramait leur chemin vers le rivage. L'excitation était un frisson dans leurs veines, leurs yeux étaient écarquillés et leurs bouches étaient tendues dans des sourires tout en faisant des plaisanteries, les rires éclatant peu après. Chacun pouvait à peine attendre de se disperser dans les tavernes qui les attendaient, a boire profondément dans leurs verres et à se vanter de ce qu'ils avaient accompli les hommes qui étaient allés au-dessus de la rébellion de la piraterie ils avaient amenés une ville civilisée à sa ruine plutôt que d'attaquer simplement un navire marchand. C'était ces hommes qui s'appelait le capitaine James Flint et le capitaine Charles Vane leurs dirigeants, ces hommes dont l'évasion audacieuse du centre de Charlestown les avait fait paraître comme des dieux parmi les pécheurs.

Un sourire béat étirait d'un côté la bouche de Charles plus que l'autre, assis aux côtés d'un homme qu'il avait, jusqu'à récemment, considéré comme un ennemi. Leurs problèmes ne seraient pas résolus du jour au lendemain, et il était probable que la paire qu'ils faisaient ne serait pas toujours en accord avec cette fragile et égale compréhension entre eux, ils avaient commencé à travailler en collaboration alors que personne ne pensait cela possible. Entre leur paire, James Flint, bien que récemment méprisé par le monde, avait encore plus de compréhension intellectuelle du fonctionnement interne de la marine Anglaise que Charles avait.

Mais Charles était un combattant et si il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus qu'un homme avec lequel il s'était battu, c'était la pression du règne social avec son souffle brûlant dans son cou et l'écho des fers qu'ils tenaient, prêt à serrer ses poignets. Il pourrait travailler aux côtés de Flint maintenant qu'ils partageaient au moins un ruban d'une pensée similaire pour ce que le monde avait pour but de leur faire et ce qu'ils voulait leur faire en retour.

Alors que la chaloupe frappa le banc de sable, les hommes commencèrent à affluer dessus, les bottes éraflés et usées faisant des éclaboussures dans l'eau salée. Charles était avec eux, marchant avec quelque uns de ses hommes et quelques uns de ceux de Flint. La plupart d'entre eux connaissaient Tortuga, sachant dans quelles tavernes ils pourraient acheter de la bière pour pas cher, quels bordels avaient les meilleures filles, et où ils pourraient tranquillement se bagarrer. Flint se sépara du reste des hommes et Charles prit un chemin à l'écart. Il jeta un regard vers la baie de Tortuga, où le navire qui était autrefois appelé le _Fancy_ (et maintenant rebaptisé le _Ranger),_ était ancré. Au-delà, hors de la vue des pirates de Tortuga, flottait le navire de guerre espagnol.

Même alors que le mot passait d'une bouche à l'autre pour dire où voyageait les pirates de Flint sur leur nouveau navire, ils devaient encore prendre garde quand ils faisaient voile dans un port de pirates. C'était l'idée de Charles de le laisser ancrer en mer avec un équipage squelettique (plusieurs hommes du _Walrus_ tenait à rester en arrière de tout façon, au cas où si leur nouveau quartier-maître s'agitait) et de prendre le restes des hommes pour récupérer des fournitures de Tortuga avec _son_ navire.

L'odeur d'alcool persistante, celle de la maladie faible et de la sueur rencontra son nez alors qu'il poussa la porte d'une taverne déjà bien vivante avec des ivrognes joyeux. Charles bouscula la foule pour faire son chemin, ce qu'il faisait souvent, et compte tenu de son langage corporel et de sa taille, la foule s'ouvrait face à lui. Une pièce de la poche de son manteau lui valu une chope de bière, avec elle serrer dans la main, il navigua à travers les ivrognes pour rejoindre une table où il avait repéré une chaise vide. Il aurait du donner assez de pièces de monnaies pour ce qu'avait le cuisinier sur le feu (probablement un ragoût de quelque sorte, rempli de viandes mystérieuses) mais comme il était déjà assis, il décida qu'il pouvait boire un peu plus longtemps avant de se procurer un repas chaud.

Repoussant la choppe, il pécha une cigarette dans sa poche et la tendit vers une bougie à proximité pour l'allumer. Assis en arrière, il aspira un nuage de tabac, savourant le goût avant de l'expulser dans un doux nuage tourbillonnant qui fit que la vue des imbéciles dansant devint brumeuse.

Demain, après que les hommes se soient remis à nouveau de leur nuit d'aventures, des fournitures serait commandés (assez pour naviguer jusqu'à Nassau) et ils seraient sur le chemin du retour une fois de plus. Charles se demanda ce qu'il trouvera lorsque ses bottes toucheraient le sable de la maison, étant donné l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Jusqu'à où avait bouillonné l'agitation dans les rues ? Qu'est-ce que Eleanor avait osé statuer sur la trouvaille non seulement de sa lettre, mais aussi de son père mort sur lequel il l'avait laissé épinglé ? Son regard devint lointain et il ne voyait plus la taverne où il était assis, mais à la place il entraperçu Nassau et, finalement, Eleanor.

Comme toujours, rêver de son visage provoquait un ouragan d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui. Son expression se durcit dans sa réalisation, ses lèvres se serrant dans une ligne ferme. La colère se recroquevilla si durement dans son estomac qu'il s'en sentait malade. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire sauta alors qu'il serra les dents. Une douleur qui l'avait frappé, maintenant terne, dans sa poitrine. Il avait espéré, juste une fois, que Eleanor puisse voir sa façon de raisonner, juste une fois qu'elle placerait sa foi en lui.

Mais tout avait fait son chemin. Tout le monde dans sa route serait traitée ainsi, d'une manière où d'une autre, même si cela signifiait les laisser à un sort pire que la mort. Charles essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas construit ce plan malheureux d'auto survie. Il ne serait pas bénéfique de cette erreur sur ce chemin, peu importe la façon dont il était en colère et tout les moyens qu'il voulait penser à quel point Eleanor l'avait trahi.

Comme toujours aux traîtres, il lui avait fait une promesse.

Que trouverait-il quand lui et son équipage arriverait à Nassau ? Elle lui avait pris son bateau une fois, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Où il aimait penser qu'elles l'étaient. Avec lui et Flint travaillant dans une cause commune (en gardant Nassau forte contre une attaque inévitable), Flint ne pourrait pas ne pas voir l'inconvénient que serait Charles dépouillé de toutes ses forces. De plus, l'avis de Flint sur l'avenir de Nassau semblait avoir changé le jour où il avait décidé de réduire Charlestown en ruines. Eleanor ne verrait pas plus longtemps en lui un allié, pensait Charles amèrement, il s'en sentait un peu orgueilleux.

Pourrait-il lui faire ce qu'il avait fait à son père ? La laissée battue, crucifiée sur une croix, montrée comme un exemple sur les uns et autres de Nassau qui pensait pouvoir faire régner la tyrannie sur les hommes libres ?

Son ventre se recroquevilla dans un nœud encore plus serré. Il se racla la gorge et jeta les cendres de la fin de sa cigarette, se décalant inconfortablement de sa chaise en en tirant une autre bouffée qu'il laissa traîner dans sa bouche avant de l'exhaler. Elle lui avait fait pire que ce que n'importe qui avait pu lui faire elle le connaissait plus intimement que n'importe qui, et elle avait jeté tout ce qu'ils avaient en faveur de _quoi ?_ D'un plan qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était vouée à l'échec depuis le départ ? Un plan qui avait, effectivement, échoué ? Pourtant, malgré cela, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, Charles Vane, le boucher de Nassau, ne pouvait pas avoir dans l'estomac la pensée de la voir blessée.

« Partie avec les Brits, à ce que j'ai entendu ! »

Le bruit de l'approbation fut assez fort pour briser le fil des pensées de Charles, ce dont il était momentanément reconnaissant. Prenant une grande gorgée d'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à oublier ce moment-là, il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard vers la foule d'hommes réunis en riant. C'était un mélange, des visages qu'il reconnaissait comme étant des hommes de l'équipage de Flint, d'autres avec de longs dreads qui venait du sien, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était susceptibles d'être des pirates qui appelait Tortuga leur maison.

« On les emmerde ces bâtard de Guthrie ! Nassau est à nous maintenant ! »

« On la baise, cette salope ! »

 _On la baise, cette salope !_ Cria joyeusement et bruyamment la foule, suivi de plus de chahut alors qu'ils buvaient.

Charles eut l'impression que de la glace explosa dans son ventre. Alors qu'il s'était éloigné des conversations de la taverne avant, il écoutait attentivement maintenant, et il apprit que Hornigold et Dufresne avait capturé Eleanor dans les rues de Nassau et l'avait donnée à la Marine Royale Britannique. La colère grandit en lui, doublement, mais c'était le visage d'Hornigold qu'il voyait (il ne savait pas qui était Dufresne) et il ne rêvait rien de mieux que le vieux bâtard soit à portée de sa main à ce moment-là. Son désir était telle qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le visage de l'homme sans qu'il ne tourne au rouge, jusqu'au bleu violet, il pouvait même _sentir_ le cou entre ses mains et ses grands pouces se pressant dans la trachée d'Hornigold, écrasant son artère.

Soudainement, ce fut comme si la taverne avait trop de monde. Trop chaud. Trop fort. Les imbéciles célébraient l'abolition de ce qu'ils considéraient comme la tyrannie des rues de Nassau, et Charles ne voulait rien entendre de cela. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Eleanor ainsi, défilant jusqu'à la guillotine devant une foule, pourquoi son statut de femme changerait quoi que ce soit à la manière dont l'Angleterre l'a traiterait ? Ils auraient besoin de faire un exemple après ce que les pirates avaient fait à Charlestown, pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette occasion pour le faire ?

Il se leva de table, laissant derrière lui sa chope, pinçant sa cigarette dans ses doigts alors qu'il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule – il passa et frappa de manière plus agressive cette fois, poussant de son épaule des hommes sur le côté. Quelques cris d'indignation se firent entendre dans son dos, mais Charles ne ralentit pas le pas. L'air saumâtre de la mer, avec des enfants jouant dans la baie, était agréable lorsqu'il sortit. Cela déferla sur lui et, en quelques pas, cela lui permit de déblayer le bourdonnement de coups de rage à l'intérieur de sa tête.

La colère s'attarda comme elle avait coutume de le faire, mais la peur glissa aussi bien. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne pouvait rien faire à _cause_ d'elle. Si il n'y avait jamais eu de ligne tracée entre ce qu'ils étaient et leurs rôles qu'ils avaient dans ce monde, c'étaient le cas maintenant. Elle l'avait trahie, lui avait volé une prise, des choses qui avait justifié la mort après l'avoir fait pour tout ceux qui osaient le défier. Elle, avec son père, avait régné sur Nassau. Charles comptait parmi le petit cercle qui parvenait à voir en la présence des Guthrie quelque chose comme nécessaire pour que les pirates puissent vendre leurs biens volés, mais les hommes sur la plage ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de la prochaine baise, et encore moins comprendre la façon ils avait gagnés leur subsistance. La chute des Guthrie était une bénédiction, un geste obscène au monde, le symbole que personne ne pouvait régner sur les fripons qui agissait dans le port de Nassau.

Si il osait faire valoir contre cela, si il osait élever la voix contre la foule, ils se retourneraient contre lui comme ils s'étaient retournés contre elle. Compte tenu de la proclamation qu'il avait laissé derrière lui après avoir pris la vie de Richard Guthrie, il devait célébrer cela avec eux où bien faire face à un équipage dont il avait repris avec peine le contrôle.

Compte tenu de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider maintenant. C'est ainsi que leur histoire avait pris fin, avec Eleanor prisonnière de la couronne anglaise, se balançant probablement bientôt au bout d'une corde, et Charles essayant de détester son souvenir plutôt que de ressentir cette piqûre de chagrin frais dans sa poitrine.


End file.
